


Nightmares

by bloopy_moons



Series: Let's Play || Salt Squad One Shots [20]
Category: Salty Boys - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluffy Ending, Gar is his nightmare, M/M, Nightmares, Patrick is scared, read it and it'll make sense?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 03:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15209705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloopy_moons/pseuds/bloopy_moons
Summary: The one where Patrick can't sleep and Gar is proud of himself.





	Nightmares

Patrck woke up gasping for air, his body drenched in a cold sweat all the way through his clothes. His chest rose and fell with every panicked induced deep breath he took, it felt as if he was suffocating. His hands gripped the sheets until his knuckles were white with fear.

That was the fifth nightmare he had that week.

Outside in the distance, dogs were howling non-stop at the pale moon above them. In Pat's head, they sounded like wild beasts, the same ones that had been haunting him the last few nights. The ones who had attempted to tear him apart limb by limb. He was lucky enough to wake up before they could get him, but he was terrified of what would happen if he didn't.

Patrck reached over, turning on the bedside lamp shakily. He squinted at the light before quickly scanning the room. Thankfully, no one else was in there with him. He laughed at himself for being so scared and got up, it was only 2 in the morning yet Pat had decided he wasn't going to be going back to bed any time soon. Making his way to the kitchen he passed Ophelia, the small sleeping kitten purring contently.

Pat internally envied her.

He made coffee, sipping the warm drink carefully before sitting at his desk. He scrolled through his various social platforms before switching to editing. He would've recorded but he didn't trust his voice. When he finished a few videos, he clicked over to look at YouTube comments, smiling at each one feeling his nerves settle slowly. He felt himself seep back into drowsiness after a while, a few hours had passed since his nightmare. He let out a yawn, stretching as he stood up.

The lights flickered.

Patrck stopped, looking back at his lamp. He prayed it was just his eyes and sped walked to the kitchen to clean up his cup. Behind him he heard Ophelia let out a surprised hiss, he turned to watch her as she ducked behind his legs.

"Sorry baby, did I wake you?" his voice was shakier than he would have liked but ignored the sudden fear and walked back to his bedroom. He slid back into his bed, the blankets now cool the touch. Ophelia climbed up with him to the foot of the bed. Her ears were flat against the back of her head, a sign that Patrck knew wasn't good. He reached to the bed lamp once again to turn it off, but this time he stopped seeing what looked to be a shadow rush across the room.

He sucked in his breath, please tell me I'm just seeing things, and watched for any other movements. Seeing nothing else he turned off the light, the room going dark besides the pale light of the moon. He turned away from the windows, the sounds of howling dogs sounding louder than before not helping his anxious nerves.

He had almost fallen back to sleep when he noticed the shadow creping closer to the bed side lamp, he kept his body still. His breath caught in his throat, the feeling of being watched made his hair stand up on end.

He was terrified.

Every howling dog fell silent at once, the stiff sound of silence screaming in his ears. Patrck squeezed his eyes shut, his stale breaths making his body shake. His heart felt like it would burst, his heart beat grew louder until his ears hurt.

He heard Ophelia scurry off the bed, leaving him alone in the room. Traitor, Pat internally laughed at himself. His nerves settling slowly. He was being silly. What am I so terrified of anyway?

He reopened his eyes, finding himself looking back into blue and red ones.

"WHAT THE FU-!" Patrck yelled falling off the other side of the bed. He laied there for a second, his eyes wide in confusion before he peered over the bed.

Standing there was man, a little shorter than Patrck with black curly hair. He looked flustered, his hands rubbing at his face as he looked back at Pat. His eyes shined bright blue in one eye, and bright red in the other. If Patrck wasn't terrified he would've thought it was cool.

"Uh... hi?" He said, his voice cracked slightly as he looked away.

"Who the hell are you?" Pat replied causing the man to visually jump.

"Umm, I'm Gar" he replied, he looked as terrified as Pat felt. Pat stood up, no longer hiding by the side of the bed.

"Okay, Gar-" the name felt slick coming out of Patrck's mouth. He wasn't sure if he liked it or not. "-Why are you trying to scare me to death?!"

Gar's eyes flashed excitedly as a huge grin covered his face. All signs of fear leaving him. Patrck hated how cute his smile was.

"I scared you?! Are you serious? Ha! I told Dan I could do it!" in a blink of an eye Gar moved to right next to Pat and hugged him. Patrck couldn't help but giggle, though he was very confused at what was happening.

"Wait, explain?"

"Oh, yeah-" Gar smiled his white fangs shining in the moon light. Any other time Pat would've thought they were terrifying but in stead they found it comforting.

"-You see, I'm a nightmare. Your nightmare to be exact, but I've never actually been able to scare you so~" Gar scratched the back of his head embarrassed. Pat chuckled, feeling at ease for once all night.

"Well congrats I guess, you really got me," they both smiled at each other briefly before the sounds of dogs barking began again.

"Well I guess it's time for me to go then," Gar took a step back turning to leave.

"Wait, what? No stay," Patrck didn't know why he wanted Gar to stay but seeing Gar almost perk up at the request made him smile.

"Are you sure? I would've figure you would have liked to sleep," Pat looked at the clock next to his bed, it was nearing 5.

"I've been up this long, I should be fine," Pat grabbed a hold of Gar's hand, it was soft and warm surprisingly.

"'Up for some breakfast?"Pat asked, giggling when he heard Gar's stomach grumble as he led him to the kitchen.


End file.
